Musa
' Musa - jedna z bohaterek serialu animowanego Klubu Winx. Jest czarodziejką muzyki. Pochodzi z Melodii, jest jej także wróżką strażniczką. Urodziła się 30 maja, jej znak zodiaku to Elf. Po włosku jej imię znaczy "''Muzyka". Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Tecna. Chłopakiem Musy jest Riven, lecz niestety w sezonie 6 Musa rozstaje się z nim. W 7 sezonie oczarowuje ją nowy chłopak. Pochodzenie i Osobowość Musa pochodzi z planety Melodia. Jest córką śpiewaczki Matlin i wiolonczelisty Hoe-Boe. Matka dziewczyny zmarła na nieuleczalną chorobę, gdy ta była jeszcze malutka. Hoe-Boe nie mógł pogodzić się ze śmiercią swojej ukochanej żony, a każda nuta jakiejkolwiek melodii przypominała mu o tej stracie. Nie chciał aby Musa zajmowała się muzyką. Wkrótce dziewczyna dała mu do zrozumienia, że muzyka jest dla niej najważniejsza, to sens jej życia i to dzięki niej wciąż pamięta o miłości matki. Musa kocha muzykę, taniec i śpiew. Potrafi zagrać na każdym instrumencie, a jej piosenki płyną prosto z serca i wzruszają do łez. Jej ulubiony instrument to flet poprzeczny. Jest najbardziej emocjonalna z grupy. Jej emocjonalna słabość, jest wynikiem śmierci matki. Czarodziejka bywa wybuchowa, roztrzepana ale zawsze jest gotowa pomóc potrzebującym. Jest typem samotnika, jednak spędza czas w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Wielką wagę przykłada do wierności, zaufania i szczerości, których bardzo potrzebowała od Rivena. Przez bardzo długi czas dwójka ta miała się ku sobie, jednak nie mogła się ze sobą dogadać przez skrytość i niedostępność Rivena. Wkrótce udaje się czarodziejce dotrzeć do serca chłopaka. Magiczne zdolności Musa pochodzi z Melodii, planety muzyki. Jej moce imitują fale dźwiękowe i muzykę. Moce Musy są związane nie tylko z muzyką, ale też z falami dźwiękowymi i naciskiem akustycznym. Posiada również zdolność znaną jako "sonaryczny słuch". Musa może też manipulować innymi elementami, tworząc grzmoty, które powodują dudnienie i kakofonię. Może również tworzyć dźwiękowe wibracje i pulsacje, które powodują w powietrzu magiczne wybuchy energii. Musa jest w stanie stworzyć wibracje soniczne, które hipnotyzują i blokują linię wzroku. Potrafi wyczarować każdy instrument, przez samą myśl, i jest w stanie wyzwolić zakłócania grzmotów, które może użyć na ziemi oraz w powietrzu. Musa zwykle używa ataków, które są tematyczne ze sobą związane. Może stworzyć dyskotekową kulę, pola siłowe, magiczne pociski, fale dźwiękowe, wirtualne głośniki, które otaczają wokół wroga i unieruchamiają go przez bardzo głośną muzykę basową. Musa może także tworzyć ściany i bariery ze skali muzycznej i stwarzać eksplozję nut. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= 219x219px W pierwszym sezonie, Musa jest ukazana jako wesoła osoba z dużym poczuciem humoru. W "Dzień Róży", dziewczyna otwiera się przed Bloom i Stellą, wyjawiając im, że jej mama zmarła, gdy ona sama była małym dzieckiem. Od czwartego odcinka, który dzieje się na Czarnych bagnach, zaczyna iskrzyć między Musą a Riven'em. Dla Musy sytuacja staje się bardzo trudna, gdy Darcy zaczarowuje Riven'a do szpiegowania Klubu Winx. W jednym z odcinków, idzie sama do Magix, gdzie widzi go z Darcy. Kiedy Icy nakrywa Musę na szpiegowaniu, zaczyna z niej drwić i szydzić. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymuje tego i uderza Icy w twarz. Następnie Musa jest ścigana przez czarownice, a kiedy biegnie do Riven'a i prosi o pomoc, ten ją odrzuca. Winx przybywają z pomocą i przepędzają wiedźmy. Musa wyznaje przyjaciółkom, że bardzo lubi Riven'a, ale po tych wydarzeniach nie chce go więcej widzieć. W finałowym odcinku, wszystkie intrygi Trix wychodzą na światło dzienne. Sytuacja między Riven'em i Musą łagodzi się, i nawzajem sobie wybaczają. |-|Sezon 2= W drugim sezonie Musa zaprzyjaźnia się z nową czarodziejką - Laylą. Obie stwierdzają, że mają wspólne cechy które je łączą. Są indywidualistkami oraz uwielbiają taniec. W tym sezonie Musa spotyka nowego Specjalistę - Jared'a, który zakochuje się w niej. Musa irytuje się, gdy Riven mówi, że była tematem rozmów ego i Jared'a, który bardzo chciał poznać którąś z Klubu Winx. Winx udają się na wycieczkę, gdzie Jared przeprowadza z Musą wywiad na temat symulatora. W odcinku piętnastym, Musa została poproszona o zorganizowanie koncertu w Czerwonej Fontannie. Jej ojciec, Ho-Boe, poszedł na niego mówiąc, że to był pierwszy i ostatni występ w jej życiu. Jej ojciec był muzykiem, ale zaprzestał gry, gdy mama Musy zmarła. Na koncercie Stormy zaatakowała ojca czarodziejki, żeby się na niej zemścić. Dzięki szybkiej reakcji Musy i Riven'a, Musa była w stanie uratować swojego ojca. Ten w końcu zgadza się, aby kontynuowała swoją karierę muzyczną. Musa związana jest z Tune, wróżką Pixie. Razem tworzą swoistą groteskę, gdyż ich osobowości są całkowicie sprzeczne. Czarodziejka uzyskuje Charmix, po tym jak postanawia zaufać Riven'owi i zostawić go z Darcy (którą rzeczywiście szpiegował). Pokonując swój lęk zdobywa wyższy poziom magii. W finale sezonu, gdy Winx i Specjaliści udali się do twierdzy Darkara. Tam Riven ją zatrzymuje i prosi aby wróciła do niego. W ostatecznej bitwie chłopak ochronił Musę przed atakiem Darkara i zostaje ciężko ranny. Po tym para się całuje. Następnie odbywa się uroczystość, gdzie Layla i Musa tańczą razem. Dziewczyna ciągnie Muse, aby ta wylądowała w ramionach Riven'a. Po spojrzeniu sobie w oczy, para razem tańczy. Od tamtej pory zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. |-|Sezon 3= 220x220px Podczas trzeciego roku w Alfei, Musa wraz z resztą uczennic, dowiaduje się od Pani Faragondy o pełnoprawnej formie czarodziejki o nazwie Enchantix. Razem z Laylą, postanowiły iść do fryzjera i przedłużyć Musie włosy, które są również długie podczas transformacji. W tym sezonie, Trix zagrażają Alfei i atakują jej przyjaciółkę, księżniczkę Melodii - Galateę. Czarownice niszczą jej skrzydła i wywołują pożar w bibliotece. Musa nie chce zostawić Galatei na pewną śmierć w ogniu. Bezinteresownie ratuje ją zdobywając w ten sposób Enchantix. Z pomocą Magicznego Pyłu rekonstruuje jej skrzydła i gasi pożar w bibliotece. Podczas misji na Andros, Tecna zdobywa Enchantix i zostaje uwięziona w wymiarze Omega. Wstrząśnięta Musa biegnie w kierunku zamkniętego portalu i zaczyna walić pięściami w ziemię z bólu po stracie Tecny. Musa i Klub Winx również pomagają Stelli uratować jej swojego ojca, kiedy okazuje się, że Hrabina Cassandra i jej córka, Chimera, próbują podbić Solarię dla Valtora. W międzyczasie, Musa rozważa zerwanie z Riven'em. Winx wybierają się na misję do Złotego Królestwa w celu nabycia Wodnych Gwiazd. Musa zostaje wybrana, aby przejść przez Kryształowy Labirynt. Jest lojalna wobec przyjaciółek i chce ocalić świat. Jej lojalność się sprawdza i dzięki temu Musa pozytywnie zalicza podróż w Kryształowym Labiryncie. Testowana przez niebieskoskórą wróżkę, Arkadię, otrzymuje wraz z resztą przyjaciółek Wodne Gwiazdy. Arcadia oferowała Musie wybór. Mogła zostać już na zawsze z matką (która zmarła, gdy była Musa była bardzo młoda) lub porzucić ją i uzyskać Wodne Gwiazdy. Chociaż Musa bardzo kocha matkę, wiedziała, że musi z niej zrezygnować dla dobra wszechświata. |-|Sezon 4= 220x220px Wraz z innymi dziewczynami z Klubu Winx, Musa wyjeżdża na Ziemię, aby pomóc im szukać ostatniej czarodziejki Ziemi, którą okazuje się dziewczyna o imieniu Roxy. Kiedy sklep Love&Pet został otwarty, Musa była za uczeniem zwierząt tańca i śpiewu. Podczas pobytu na Ziemi, w czasie nocy koncertowej w barze "Frutti", Musa przyciąga uwagę menedżera muzycznego - Jason'a Queen'a, który dał jej szansę nagrać swój pierwszy utwór "Heart of Stone". Riven czuje jeszcze większą zazdrość niż zwykle. Jej zwierzątko Pepe jest ślicznym misiem, który kocha tańczyć, śpiewać i imprezować. Lubi się również objadać smakołykami. Riven jest bardzo zazdrosny o Musę i dziewczyna z nim zrywa. Po jakimś czasie, Jason daje Musie zaproszenie na ślub, aby zaśpiewała na nim. Wkrótce Diana przemienia Gardenię w dżunglę i porywa specjalistów. Musa jest zrozpaczona utratą Riven'a, bo wciąż coś do niego czuje. Riven bardzo się stara być lepszym chłopakiem i stara się aby Musa do niego wróciła. Na początku dziewczyna go ignoruje, ale potem jest wdzięczna i mu wybacza. Pod koniec sezonu, para godzi się i wraca do siebie. |-|Sezon 5= W piątym sezonie, Musa wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, rozpoczyna nową misję - muszą zdobyć transformację Sirenix. Aby pomóc im w ich dążeniu dostają szkatułkę Sirenix oraz zdobywają przemianę Harmonix. W Tajemnicy Rubinowej Komnaty, Layla, Stella oraz Musa odwiedzają rodzimą planetę Musy - Melodię. Tritannus próbuje przemienić Laylę w potwora, ale nieopatrznie transformuję Musę. Kiedy Musa w postaci potwora spotyka Sonnę, Selkie oceanów Melodii, czarodziejka łączy się z nią, a zły czar pryska i Musa wraca do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Czarodziejka Muzyki, wraz z resztą Winx, wykonują zadania i zdobywa transformację Sirenix, a następnie wraz ze swoimi Selkią przenosi się do Nieskończonego Oceanu, żeby stawić czoła Tritannusowi. W tym sezonie między Musą a Rivenem układa się nieźle ale dziewczyna ma przeczucie że jej chłopak umawia się z inną. Pod koniec sezonu jej obawy zniakają, po tym jak Riven powiedział że napisał dla niej piosenkę. Następnie para razem śpiewa. |-|Sezon 6= Musa a odcinku 3 traci Sirenix i Bloom dzieli się z nią i innymi dziewczynami z Klubu Winx swoją mocą.W odcinku 5 Musa i Tecna zdobywają Bloomix. Przez prawie cały sezon Riven nie interesuje się niczym oprócz treningu. Ilekroć Musa stara się z nim rozmawiać ten mówi że wolałby ten czas wykorzystać na trening. W końcu w 23 odcinku wyznaje, że zawiódł ją jako jej chopak. Musa mówi że mogą zostać przyjaciółmi i że zawsze będzie jej bohaterem. Po tej rozmowie Riven odchadzi. |-|Sezon 7= W siódmym sezonie Musę oczaruje nowy chłopak. Wkrótce więcej... Odcinki Specjalne |-|Specjalna Premiera = 260x260px Musa po raz pierwszy pojawia się w akademiku,później dziewczyny jadą do Magix, aby dostać coś do jedzenia, ale gdy Bloom rozmawia z mamą (Knut pojawia się, a następnie Bloom idzie za nim). Tak więc pomagają jej ale Trix je atakują ale są zbyt słabe, więc Stella teleportuje ich z powrotem do Alfei. Musa jest następnie z Griseldą i Faragondą, które mówią ,że za karę zabiorą im magiczne moce. Musa i Winx później dowiedziedziały się, że Trix są Alfei i ,że tam będzie Płomień Smoka, Pani Faragonda przybywa, a następnie zatrzymuje potwora i rozmawia z Trix, a następnie wysyła je do Chmurnej Wieży, Pani Faragonda następnie daje Winx swoje moce z powrotem. |-|Zemsta Trix= Ona pomaga w lesie znaleźć Bloom. |-|Bitwa o Magix= Gdy Trix próbowały przejąć Magix ze złą armia kiedy ukradły moc Bloom, Musa dołączyła do swoich przyjaciół i wszystkich studentek w Alfei do walki z Trix, gdy zaatakowały szkołę. |-|Mroczny Feniks= Musa pomaga wraz z Winx,Specialistami i nauczycielami uwolnić Bloom od Darkara. Filmy |-|Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa= 275x275px Musa odgrywa stosunkowo niewielką rolę w tym filmie. Główna scena z jej udziałem to scena, w której próbowała okiełznać piosenką skalistego potwora, śpiewając mu kołysankę. Drugą sceną jest konfrontacja i spotkanie z Riven'em w wymiarze Obsydian. |-|Magiczna przygoda= Musa razem ze swoimi przyjaciółkami z Klubu Winx (z wyjątkiem Bloom) uczestniczą w inauguracji nowego roku szkolnego, w uroczystości biorą udział dwie szkoły: Alfea i Chmurna Wieża. Trix podstępem przekształcają wróżki z Alfei w ropuchy, a przyjaciółki Winx muszą je pokonać. Musa i reszta Klubu Winx udają się na Domino, aby pocieszyć Bloom, gdy Sky zerwał z nią zaręczyny. Klub Winx i Specjaliści muszą pokonać Trix, Prastare Wiedźmy oraz przewrócić dobrą magię na świecie. |-|Tajemnica Morskich Głębin= Musa odgrywa niewielką rolę w tym filmie. Razem z przyjaciółkami idzie do Nieskończonego Oceanu aby uratować Sky'a. Następnie stawia czoła mutantom i Politei. Gdy Winx są uwięzione w jaskini Musa i Tecna za pomocą dźwięku aktywują mapę dzięki której udaje się dziewczynom uciec. Po wygranie Musa z resztą Winx wesoło tańczą. Transformacje |-|Przemiana= Jej strój po pierwszej transformacji składa się z topu, spódniczki oraz wstawki. Top jest wiśniowego koloru na jedno ramię, kończy się za biustem. Następnie jest wstawka z półprzezroczystego, lekkiego i delikatnego materiału. Łączy się ona z króciutką spódniczką tuż pod linią bioder. Do tego buty na wysokiej koturnie, przed kolana, kolorystycznie dopasowane do reszty stroju. Dodatkami do stroju są fioletowe wstążki na przedramionach oraz słuchawki na głowie, też fioletowe. Jej skrzydła są proste, dość wąskie w kolorze turkusu. Ich górna partia składa się z dwóch większych skrzydeł, natomiast dolna, z mniejszych. Cały strój okraszony jest świecidełkami i brokatem. 285x285px 283x283px 286x286px |-|Charmix= Charmix Musy składa się z broszki w kształcie klucza wiolinowego, z purpurowym kryształem na końcu oraz z torebki imitującej odtwarzacz CD 377x377px |-|Enchantix= Enchantix Musy składa się z topu bez ramiączek, w różowym kolorze, z pomarańczowymi akcentami. Jej spódniczka jest krótka i ma kształt bombki. Posiada różową falbanę w górnej partii do której przypięta jest szeroka, złota wstęga. Buty to krótkie sandały, nawiązujące stylistycznie do reszty ubioru. Jej skrzydła są duże i złote, z drobniejszymi różowymi wstawkami. Ze skrzydeł luźno zwisają nieduże, ciemno-wiśniowe klejnoty. Tak jak każda wróżka Enchantixu, Musa również posiada rękawiczki, które są delikatne, lekkie i błyszczące. Są dość długie i kończą się na przedramionach. Jej włosy są spięte w wysokie kitki, a na szczycie głowy leży drobna korna. Jej flakon z magicznym pyłem, przypomina łzę uwięzioną w klatce z kwiatowymi dodatkami, które luźno zwisają. Kiedy otwiera flakon, klatka znika, a całość wygląda bardzo efektownie 288x288px |-|Believix= Jej strój Believix to top który łączy się z naszyjnikiem. Na szyi ma wiśniową wstążkę z turkusowym kamieniem, do którego przyczepiony jest fioletowy pasek, który bezpośrednio łączy się z topem. Top natomiast składa się z dwóch bluzek połączonych ze sobą. Buzka pierwsza jest jasnoróżowa, na prawe ramię. Ma dość cienkie ramiączko. Druga bluzka leży na pierwszej. Jest w kolorze Magenty, jest na lewę ramię, na grubym, szerokim ramiączku. Ta bluzka jest krótsza od pierwszej i kończy się trochę pod linią biustu. Druga natomiast jest ukośnie ścięta i odrobinę dłuższa. Następnie są liliowe, jasne spodenki ¾, trochę jak leginsy. Są one obcisłe, ale nie krępują ruchów Musie. Na leginsach znajduje się coś ala majtki, w kolorze drugiego, ciemniejszego, topu. Do tego fioletowy pasek z którego zwisa lekka, przezroczysta wstążka. Buty są dość masywne, na grubej szpilce i dodatkowym podwyższeniu. Są one w kolorze ciemnego, brudnego różu, z białymi wstawkami. Nad butami umiejscowione są lekkie falbanki. Skrzydła ,czarodziejki muzyki, są bardzo duże. Podobne do skrzydeł Enchantix’u, lecz bardziej zaokrąglone. Skrzydła są różnokolorowe, w odcieniach różu i fioletu. Mają one dość artystyczny charakter oraz liczne wzorki. Do tego wszystkiego posiada rękawiczki podobne do tych z Enchatnix’u, ale bardziej przezroczyste, z lżejszego materiału. Fryzura Musy podkreśla charakter tej transformacji. Ma ona cienki warkocz związany wysoko oraz różową opaskę na szczycie głowy. Wszystkie te elementy są bardzo błyszczące i przyciągają wzrok. Jest to bardzo „słodka” transformacja. 326x326px |-|Sophix= Jej Sophix to zmodyfikowany Believix, znacznie mniej błyszczący i jaskrawy. Na stroju posiada liczne motywy kwiatowe, jak i kolory uległy zmianą. Teraz posiada liczne zielone akcenty i lekkie falbany. 271x271px |-|Lovix= Lovix to, tak jak Sophix, zmodyfikowany Believix. Jest bardziej matowy i nie razi po oczach. Do stroju przypięte ma liczne białe futra, które świetnie się prezentują. Jej strój zmienia się też kolorystycznie, a skrzydła stają się przezroczyste. 268x268px |-|Harmonix= Harmonix Musy składa się z topu o kształcie tuby, oraz sukienki z trenem. Top jest bez ramiączek, z falbanką w górnej partii. Jest koloru różowego, natomiast paski oraz falbana jest niebieska. Z topem łączy się spódniczka w delikatnym, liliowym kolorze, bardzo rozłożysta, z licznymi falbanami. Z tyłu ma doczepiony tren w kolorze sukienki, długi, ale lekki i delikatny. Buty są w kolorze jasnej wiśni, na szpilce z odkrytym palcem. Buty połączone są ze wstążkami, które oplatają nogi Musy dookoła, aż za kolana. Wstążki są fioletowo różowe, z różnymi ich odcieniami. Skrzydła są średnich rozmiarów, o egzotycznych kształtach. Składają się z 3 par skrzydeł, które różnią się rozmiarem. Włosy ma rozpuszczone, z kwiatem we włosach. Dodatkowo, na czole, ma złotą opaskę z muszlą w kolorze sukni. 325x325px |-|Sirenix= Sirenix Musy składa się z obcisłego topu oraz rajstopo-butów. Top jest wiśniowego koloru z lekkim rozjaśnieniem, z prawej strony brzucha. Nie ma on ramiączek, ale utrzymuje się na cienkim rzemyku, który jest zakładany na szyję. Top ma fakturę rybich łusek. Rajstopy są w takiej samej kolorystyce jak top, ale mają ciemniejsze, ukośne paski. Z tyłu przyczepione mają płetwy, dzięki którym łatwiej im się pływa. Ma też krótką spódniczkę, w turkusowym kolorze, jest ona lekka i artystycznie ułożona. Skrzydła są podobne do tych z Harmonixu, ale bardziej regularne i symetryczne, z efektownymi wycięciami. Głównym atutem tej transformacji jest wstążka zawinięta wokół ręki. w wypadku Musy jest to lewa ręka. Ona także kolorystycznie nie odbiega od reszty stroju. Włosy ma uczesane wysoko ala Icy, związane niebieskimi perłami z czerwonymi dodatkami. 342x342px |-|Bloomix= Bloomix Musy składa się z krótkiej sukienki z miękkim różowym w stylu orientalnym kołnierz, który dołącza się do jej rękawów, z organzy róży, które tworzą z tyłu kołnierzyka i owija się wokół jej piersi, gdzie sukienka staje się królewskim fioletem z granicami magenty i serca złota na centrum. Nosi królewskie fioletowe legginsy związane wstążkami lawendy wokół nich i dołączają do pięt. Jej włosy są w dół, z wyjątkiem włosów które zebrała w kok w stylu samuraja z tył głowy. Nosi cyjanową tiarę na czole z klejnot magenta w środku. Jej skrzydła przypominają skrzydła ważki. 326x326px |-|Mythix= Jej strój Mityx składa się z magenta musująca sukienka z różowym tutu puszyste pod nią.Spódnica ma kilka warstw i są kolory różowy i fioletowy, magenta. Istnieją również niebieski royal kluczach, które są owinięte wokół jej sukni.Jej włosy są zawiązane w dwa mocno upięte kucyki. |-|Butterflix= Wkrótce.. Podopieczni Le-petit-compagnon-de-musa-pepe 2359412-M.jpg|Pupil Musy Musariv.jpeg|Musa i Riven Musa lovix by werunchick-d528ztf.png|Musa Lovix Musa sophix by bloom2-d4rjwq0.png|Musa Sophix Musa-enchantix-2 915564-m-1-.png Musa bloomix by elita braun by elitabraun-d72shea.png Musa transformacja z nowymi włosam.jpg Musacharmix.jpg Pobranemusa.jpg Musa bloomix 3.jpg 200px-Musa11111.jpg Musa-Season-6-the-winx-club-35452192-672-1190.png Musa harmonix png by forgotten by gods-d5lol0r.png Charmix-musacopy.jpg Musa.jpg Musa sings.jpg MusaNick.png|260x260px MusaSLK.png‎|275x275px Musa w filmie 1 Musa Magia2.JPG|Musa w przemianie (Sezon 3) Musa-mythix.jpg Tetete.jpg Rrer.jpg Tune-1-.jpg|''Tune le-petit-compagnon-de-musa-pepe_2359412-M.jpg|''Pepe'' Sona.jpg|''Sona'' 300.png|''Cherie'' Informacje *'Imię: ' Musa *'Urodziny:' 30 maj *'Ulubiony kolor: '''czerwonythumb|Mała Musa *'Znak zodiaku:' elf *'Ulubione jedzenie: 'pikantne jedzenie *'Hobby: 'śpiew i gra na instrumentach *'Ulubione zwierzę: 'złota rybka *'Bliźniacza Wróżka: Tune (sezon 2), Cherry (sezon 6) *'Selkie: 'Sonna *'Chłopak: 'Riven *'Najlepsza przyjaciółka: 'Tecna *'Ulubiony film: 'musical *'Kocha: 'śpiewać i grać na instrumentach *'Nienawidzi: 'kłócić się z Rivenem *'Ulubiona muzyka: 'KAŻDA! *'Ulubione buty: 'trampki *'Ulubiony przedmiot: 'muzyka *'Ulubione zaklęcie: '''Fala Dźwiękowa Ciekawostki * Musa jest jedną z czterech wróżek, które nie odwiedziły swego królestwa, aby otrzymać Enchantix. Zdobyła go ratując księżniczkę Galateę z Melodii, która była wtedy uczennicą pierwszego roku w Alfei. * Na etapie planowania, Musa pierwotnie miała mieć krótkie zielone włosy i dzierżyć flet poprzeczny. Pierwotna, wydaje się mieć nieco większe oczy niż w ostatecznej wersji. Porównując etap planowania i bieżący to Musa zmieniła się najbardziej. * Musa miała najwięcej modyfikacji wyglądu w całej serii. Najpierw zmienili projekt wyglądu, a następnie naniesiono na projekt krótkie czarne warkocze. Potem miały one zostać przedłużone. Ostatecznie zrezygnowano z warkoczy, a włosy Musy są podobne do włosów Bloom, Stelli, Flory i Layli. * Jest jedyną z Winx, która nie wykorzystała swojego życzenia Sirenix. *Wygląd Musy najwyraźniej zainspirowany jest wyglądem aktorki Lucy Liu, według Iginio Straffi , twórcy Winx Club .frame|Wygląd Musy w czasie realizacji serialu *Musa jest również arabską postacią Mojżesza. *Nazwa Musa może także pochodzić od krótkiej formy wyrazu Musica. *(Muzy dziewięć bogiń w mitologii greckiej, które inspirują do tworzenia literatury i sztuki, które były uważane za ich źródło wiedzy, która jest zawarta w tekstach poetyckich i mitów).. *Musa, wraz z Laylą, Roxy (i w wersji 4Kids Tecna), ma jako znak zodiaku Bliźnięta. *Musa (z wyjątkiem dub 4Kids), Flora i Tecna są jedynymi członkiniami Klubu Winx, które nie są księżniczkami. *W komiksie jest zakochana w chłopaku o imieniu Lukas. *Musa nigdy nie weszła do świata Legendarium sama. * Aktorka w drugim angielskim Rai,która podkłada głos Musy, Anik Mattern,podkłada również głos jej matki w Sezonie 2. *Zarówno jej jak i Cherie głosu użycza Romi Dames. *Ona i Tecna są jedynymi z Klubu Winx ,które mają zmienione wróżki w sezonie 6. *Jej oczy wydają się być czasami fioletowe, ale od jej pierwszego zobaczenia, były w większości niebieskie. *Musa obchodzi urodziny w ten dzień kiedy Iginio Straffi . Transformacje Musy thumb|right|335 px|Enchantix angielskithumb|left|335pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 px|Cała transformacja Belevix (jest z Musą)thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie o jasnej karnacji Kategoria:Winx Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Flora Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Melodia